Competition Advantage/Disadvantage
Competition Advantages and Disadvantages are twists that alter the houseguests' performances in a Head of Household or Power of Veto competitions. Types Advantages *Score Addition (usually 15% of overall score) *Picking team members and acting as team leader in a competition. Disadvantages *Score Deduction (usually 15% of overall score) *Unable to participate in a competition. History Big Brother 1 In Week 2, Perry received a Diamond Power of Veto as a result of opening the Pandora's Box. It came with the stipulation that he cannot be picked as a participant in Power of Veto competitions as long as he in possession of the Diamond POV. In Week 3, the Viewing Lounge was polled as to who among the remaining houseguests should receive an advantage in the next HOH competition. In the following week, Purry was revealed to be the winner of the poll and received an additional 15% to her score. In Week 7, the reigning Head of Household, Yap decided to open the Pandora's Box which granted him the ability to bestow a "Blessing" or a "Curse" to two of the remaining houseguests. Yap gave the blessing to Purry, which added 15% to her total score in the following Power of Veto competition. Meanwhile, Sam received the Curse from Yap that took away 15% of his total POV competition score. Big Brother 2 In Week 1, reigning HOH, Tom pushed the Control Panel button that caused an HOH Room Lock Down. This meant that he was virtually trapped inside the room and was unable to participate in the following POV competition. In Week 9, reigning HOH, Tom pushed the Control Panel button that caused a Viewing Lounge Poll. The winner of the poll, Tyler R. received an additional 15% to his score in the following week's Head of Household competition. Big Brother 4 From Week 2 until Week 4, evicted houseguests chose one of the remaining houseguests who will receive a 15% score reduction in the next HOH competition. This twist was called "Revenge of the Departed". In Week 4, Jack went to The Upstairs and was bitten by a vampire. This turned him to a vampire and gave him the ability to bite and leech 15% of a chosen houseguest's HOH competition score. He chose to bite Nick. In Week 6, Ziggy went to The Upstairs and was given the privilege of picking four other houseguests, except the outgoing HOH, to form a group. They will compete with the group of unpicked houseguests in an HOH competition where the members of the winning group will be immune from nominations. In Week 8, Cali went to The Upstairs and chose to enter the Broom Closet. She was trapped inside it and was unable to participate in the HOH competition. Big Brother 5 In Week 7, Yap of Big Brother 1 was a bartender at his eponymous bar and served drinks to three houseguests - Emma, Jennifer, and Zach. Emma picked first and received a makeover to her mangatar and became ineligible to participate in the upcoming HOH. Zach chose next and got a 15% score deduction in the HOH competition, while Jennifer received a bonus 15% to her score.